Los amores que se pierden
by A.Redfox
Summary: Akane se ha decidido esta enamorada de su pelinegro de ensueño y piensa casarse con el, quien también le ha correspondido
1. parte 1

**LOS AMORES QUE SE PIERDEN**

—Te amo tanto mi amor –Akane suspiro mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los sedosos, suaves y negros cabellos de su novio —le dio un beso en los labios para luego recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante. Mientras, en el comedor, todos les lanzabas miradas incrédulas.

—Akane, eres la mujer más hermosa que conocí jamás, cásate conmigo mi amor—el hombre de cabello negro fijaba sus grandes ojos azules sobre la chica que lo miraba embelesado.

—¡Claro que sí! Me casare contigo. Hoy mismo si pudiera —Akane giro para cuestionar a su padre— ¿crees que podríamos casarnos hoy papá? — la pregunta tomó desprevenido al patriarca Tendo, quien no estaba nada complacido con este noviazgo, a pesar de que siempre quiso tener un heredero varón para su dojo. Sin embargo el joven era un prodigio en su arte, un arte algo extraño y extravagante pero al final del día, eran artes marciales.

—Hija no creo que sea conveniente, ya sabes, todo esto es muy repentino- soltó Soun en un arranque de lucidez secando sus caudalosas lágrimas.

—Pero papá, tú me comprometiste hace tres años y ahora estoy decidida, tengo el amor que necesito junto a este hombre – ella sujetaba el rostro de su amado con ambas manos —además te daremos todos los herederos que quieras lo más rápido posible.

—Akane eso no se comenta en la mesa, es privado —regaño Kasumi a su hermana pequeña quien desde hacía un rato tenía el ceño fruncido, algo extraño en la mayor de las Tendo.

—…Y dime hermanita, ¿a qué se debe el repentino amor por tu "novio"? –Nabiki pregunto quisquillosa haciendo énfasis en lo último, la verdad es que le intrigaba mucho la actitud de su hermana, sabía que algo estaba mal pero no lograba descifrar que y eso la tenia de un humor de ogros.

—No sé, solo me di cuenta que lo amo tanto – ella miro los ojos azules de su novio y se fundió en ellos – pero parece que a ninguno de ustedes le importa mi felicidad, entonces sepan, que con su bendición o no me casare con él –dijo tajante mientras se ponía de pie siendo imitada por su novio.

—Amor, si quieres podemos marcharnos a China. Allá nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros – dijo el chico de ojos azules.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mí, cielo— Akane se aferró a su torso—¡Eres el mejor hombre del mundo, que suerte tengo al tenerte a mi lado!

Entonces '¡PAF!' La puerta se azoto con fuerza.

—¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! — una voz fuerte y profunda se escucho desde umbral de la puerta. Un hombre alto y fornido se asomó; su gesto era duro, estaba furioso. Se podía apreciar como sus músculos estaban tensos bajo su ropa, su mirada llena de dolor y tristeza —¡¿Akane, que diablos pasa contigo?! – interrogo el recién llegado mientras se acercaba hacia el par de enamorados.

—¡No por dios! ¿Ahora tú también? —la chica rodo los ojos—amor vámonos de aquí, esta situación me está enfermando. —Caminaron hasta la salida de la casa.

—Claro cariño, vamos —el chico tomo su mano, entrelazaron los dedos y salieron de la habitación, dejando atrás a una familia entera totalmente fuera de sí.

—¿Que significo eso el comportamiento de Akane? No es normal — inquirió Nodoka.

—Cierto, mi hermanita es muy tradicionalista, esto es demasiado extraño —Kasumi había perdido su sonrisa.

—¡¿Que hice mal Kami- Sama, dime que hice mal?! —Soun lloraba a mares mientras su eterno amigo Genma lo abrazaba y lloraba junto a él.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Interrogo Nabiki al chico que se había sentado frente a ella en la mesa— ¿acaso ya te diste por vencido?

—No me hagas reír Nabiki, no estoy de humor.

—Sí, se nota por tu cara de perro.

—Si no haces nada, Akane se va a ir a China mañana.

—¡¿A China?! ¡Maldita sea Nabiki, no se qué diablos está pasando! me fui por dos días a un torneo, dos malditos días y cuando regreso Akane esta así. No entiendo absolutamente nada, de un día para otro tu hermana se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada y de quien menos me lo esperaba—el chico talló fuerte su rostro— ese maldito Mousse me las pagara !.

Continuara…

Jelousukiiiii

Pues aquí estoy reportándome les traigo un pequeño fic súper pequeño de 3 capítulos no me odien ya estoy trabajando en Las Cenizas de Akane pero ténganme paciencia por piedad de dios este ya está terminado pero ya saben que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso jajajajaja

Muchas gracias los que lo leen y muchas gracias (anticipadas por su review)

Baby Maryviza te amo gracias siempre por tu apoyo incondicional y tus correcciones

Un saludo de su amiga Redfox


	2. parte 2

Los Amores que se pierden

Parte 2

En Nerima, todo rebozaba de alegría, el cielo estaba azul y despejado, el sol brillaba brindando un calorcito delicioso, el viento suavemente acariciaba los rostros de dos enamorados que estaban sentados fuera de la estación de trenes.

Mira amor, esto lo hice para ti —Mousse sacó una pequeña cadenita plateada con un dije de cristal en forma de corazón – no es nada costoso, quizá no valga nada pero lo hice para la mujer que amo.

—¡Oh por Dios Mousse, esto es lo mejor, lo más bonito que me han dado en mi vida, te amo tanto! Cielo, el tren partirá en un par de horas, todavía podemos dar un paseo por el parque, anda el clima esta delicioso.

Ambos chicos dispuestos a disfrutar su amor, tomados de la mano comenzaron su paseo como cualquier par de enamorados, sin saber que alguien los seguía muy de cerca.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, una gran discusión crecía.

—¡¿Dime qué diablos hiciste, que maldito hechizo usaste esta vez?!

—Yo no usar nada, yo no saber de lo que airen hablar –Shampoo se cruzo de brazos mientras se recargaba despreocupada en la pared afuera de su casa.

—Vamos Shampoo, sé que fuiste tú , ¿de un día para otro Akane y Mousse están enamorados?, no me mientas, dime que usaste esta vez ¿fue el hilo rojo acaso, u otra de tus lociones encantadas? —Ranma se sobaba las sienes caminando de un lado a otro sobre el pavimento – es que no entiendes, no entiendes que esto no lo voy a permitir, ya no más. Shampoo, cuando éramos más jóvenes hasta te comprendía, pero ahora, después de tantos años sigues con tus mismas jugarretas asquerosas, acaso no te quedo claro ya?

—Airen debería estar agradecido, por fin chica violenta irse y dejar camino libre para casarnos— la mujer dio dos pasitos frente a él de manera sugestiva — yo ser mejor partido que ella.

—¡Mierda Shampoo! ¡¿No te das cuenta acaso?! ¡no te has dado cuenta que no me voy a casar contigo ni ahora ni nunca!

—¡Pero Shampoo ser mejor que mujer fea!,¡Yo ayudar, deber agradecer! – la China se estaba frustrando cada vez más, mientras apretaba con fuerza su delantal.

—¡NO TE AMO!, ¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ , NO TE AMO! – le gritó sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡¿Acaso tu amarla a ella?! —Shampoo estaba encarando a Ranma, sabía que poniendo nervioso a Ranma negaría todo y ella podría trasgiversar todo a su gusto.

—¡¿Acaso es difícil descifrarlo?! ¡Vamos Shampoo, te creí más lista! Claro que sí, yo la amo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo, ¿y sabes qué? lucharé, así tenga que matar a Mousse no la apartaran de mi lado y eso también va para ti —dijo amenazante.

—¡Airen, tu deber casarte conmigo yo ser mejor que…— el timbre del teléfono de Ranma respingo en su bolsillo interrumpiendo a la amazona.

—¿Quién es? …Si, sigo aquí…no lo sé… ¿podrías ganar tiempo? … no se invéntate algo… claro pero es que no me dice nada… ¡pues no sé qué demonios hacer, estoy desesperado!... ¿cómo? ¿En la estación de trenes?, maldita sea – el chico dio un sonoro golpe en la pared la cual agrieto de inmediato—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿no pudiste impedir que compraran esos malditos boletos?!...¿cómo? ¿Dos horas? de acuerdo, todavía tengo tiempo. Ukyo está aquí, ella está tratando de encontrar algo…en el parque, de acuerdo, te veo ahí… No lo sé, creo que tengo que matar a Mousse de lo contrario… ¡No! ¡No estoy diciendo idioteces! si esta mujer no me dice nada, entonces tendré que hacerlo a mi manera…de acuerdo, tratare de ir lo más rápido que pueda —colgó y una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios y a Shampoo un brillo de esperanza le ilumino el rostro.

—Airen estar feliz porque mujer violenta y Mousse marcharse, ellos pronto para casarse—ella esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡¿Estás loca?! la verdad es que nunca antes había deseado matar a nadie hasta este momento – Ranma se acerco de una zancada hasta donde estaba Shampoo y de un fuerte movimiento la tomo del cuello golpeándola contra la pared, la mujer china tembló bajo su agarre sujetando el fuerte brazo de Ranma que ejercía más presión sobre su delicado cuello, ella se sacudió y trato con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse, pero con cada movimiento Ranma apretaba mas su cuello hasta que ella se rindió.

—Sol…tar … yo… de…cir…—Shampoo vio algo en los ojos de Ranma algo que nunca jamás había creído ver, una furia tan grande que podría despedazarla de un solo golpe, un odio y rencor capaces de luchar contra un ejército y ahí lo entendió todo, Ranma nunca estaría con ella, así hiciera que Akane Tendo desapareciera, él, la buscaría hasta en el mismo infierno. El chico aflojó su mano y dejó que Shampoo hablara.

—Brazalete ser, tu quitar a los dos y hechizo terminar—la china sintió como Ranma la soltaba y cayó de rodillas.

—¡Ran-chan, Ran-chan! — Ukyo salía con el cabello un poco revuelto de la casa de Shampoo—No encontré nada en la habitación de esta loca, pero encontré este álbum en el de Mousse, al parecer tenía todo planeado, bueno es como un diario y aquí tiene planes para cuando se case, solo que…— Ukyo frunció el ceño un poco mirando de reojo a Shampoo – si no los llegamos a alcanzar los encontraremos aquí, es un hotel en la costa esta cerca del aeropuerto.

—Ya déjalo Ukyo, Shampoo me dijo que son los brazaletes debí darme cuenta, Akane jamás había usado joyería, ¡soy un imbécil!, vamos debemos apresurarnos, acabo de hablar con Ryoga los está vigilando muy de cerca — Ranma de un salto llego al techo de la casa vecina y comenzó a correr en dirección al parque, dejando a Shampoo y a Ukyo atrás.

—Eres una imbécil Shampoo, no sabes lo que has causado, si Ranma antes no te soportaba ahora menos y creo que también vas a perder algo muy valioso, porque no creo que tampoco Mousse pueda perdonarte, me das pena, ni siquiera Kodachi ha hecho tantas bajezas . Toma — le arrojo el pequeño cuaderno de tapa café y dorado – espero que algún día seas feliz – la chica imito el movimiento de Ranma y desapareció de la visión de Shampoo.

La china se quedo inmóvil sopesando todo lo que había pasado, el cuaderno estaba tirado frente a ella y lo recogió con cautela, no sabía si estaba preparada para leer su contendido.

En la primera página había una foto de Shampoo y Mousse cuando eran unos niños, una inscripción abajo decía Shampoo y Mousse por siempre. Paso las hojas.

Mousse, había usado esa libreta para dedicarle cada pensamiento de amor que cruzaba por su loca cabeza, tenia algunos mechones de cabello de la chica, así como envolturas de dulces que ella le compartía por lastima, eso le saco un suspiro hasta que llego a una parte donde decía, "boda de Mousse y Shampoo", pero el nombre de ella había sido tachado y sobrepuesto decía Akane.

En la siguiente hoja, viaje y boda en China de mousse y otra vez Akane, siguiente hoja, una fotografía de un collar sencillo con un dije de cristal en forma de corazón, abajo decía, 'hecho por mí para mi amada', otra vez Akane. Las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos rasgados, sintió como caían sin pudor sobre sus mejillas, ¿pero qué pasaba?,¿qué ocurría si ella no lo quería siquiera cerca?, ¿qué ocurría, porque lloraba entonces?, apretó el libro contra su pecho, sabía que lo había perdido. Que esta vez había sobre pasado los límites y que él no le perdonaría, ¿pero es que acaso ella no tenía derecho de ser feliz?, si, si lo tenía, pero su felicidad no era el hombre que le había ido a gritar a su casa, ni aquel que hace ya algunos años le había ganado en combate. No. Su felicidad quizá estaba al lado de ese chico medio ciego que la acompaño durante toda su vida, que incluso la siguió para vengarse de una pelirroja que la deshonro, ¿acaso su felicidad estaba ahí?, estaba segura que sí, o ya no lo sabría, pues Mousse a pesar de amarla, esto no se lo iba a pasar, ella misma no lo haría, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se levanto del suelo y entró a su casa, fue a su habitación y se encerró con el libro pegado a su pecho, llego hasta el taburete de su tocador y dejo con cuidado el libro sobre la pulida madera, se miro al espejo por última vez, su imagen era horrible a su percepción, el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, el cabello enredado, nada de aquella hermosa jovencita llena de sueños e ilusiones, en un solo momento había visto su vida en decadencia absoluta, se aliso el pelo lo mejor que pudo y lo acomodo en una coleta, tomo unas tijeras y de un solo movimiento hizo un corte recto.

Continuara…

Jelousukiiiii pues aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este pequeñísimo fic quiero agradecer eternamente a todas las personas que han dejado su review mil, mil, millones de gracias por leer todas estas cosas que pasan por mi cabeza.

Un abrazote de su amiga Redfox


	3. Parte 3

**LOS AMORES QUE SE PIERDEN**

Parte 3

Ranma corría sobre los tejados apurándose a llegar al parque donde Ryoga seguía de cerca a los enamorados, sintió su aura, así que siguió por el camino de la arboleda casi al llegar al lago y ahí vio a Ryoga escondido tras un árbol grande.

—¿Por qué has tardado? esto me está dando nauseas Ranma.

—Shampoo me dijo que son los brazaletes, debemos quitárselos y se romperá el hechizo.

—¡Rayos Ran-chan! corres como bólido —Ukyo llego casi sin aliento, Ryoga le acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras se sonreían – Y bueno, ¿Que procede, que hacemos ahora?

-Debemos separarlos para quitarles los brazaletes hechizados. – Ranma no apartaba la mirada de la pareja que a lo lejos se abrazaban fuertemente no resistió mas cuando se dieron un corto beso en los labios y rápidamente se arrojo sobre Mousse.

Ranma atacó por sorpresa a Mousse y logró hacer que Akane retrocediera sin tocarla, el jamás la lastimaría. De una fuerte patada en las costillas lanzo diez metros a Mousse mientras Akane no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—¡MOUSSE!, ¡Ranma! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Que te hemos hecho?! —la chica gritó desesperada y trato de acercarse a Ranma para atacarlo, pero una espátula corto su camino.

—¡Ah no, Akane! ¡Tú pelearas conmigo! —Ukyo le hizo frente a Akane para ayudar a Ranma, ella sabía que si Akane se interponía entre Mousse y él, simplemente Ranma perdería.

—¿Tú también Ukyo? ¡Por Dios, tu estas con Ryoga! ¿Qué demonios hacen separándome de Mousse? Yo lo amo, por qué no entienden – el aura de batalla de Akane crecía a cada instante – No permitiré que se entrometan entre nosotros— se lanzó sobre Ukyo

—Saotome, déjame decirte que a pesar de todo te tengo respeto en la lucha, pero por Akane soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa incluso de acabar contigo, ella está conmigo y nos amamos déjanos en paz, tu no la amas yo si – Mousse se defendía diestramente esquivando los ataques de Ranma.

—¡Cállate maldito cegatón! ni tu ni nadie se llevara a Akane de mi lado, que eso te quede claro – Ranma atacaba con mucha fuerza a Mousse, pero este parecía adivinar sus movimientos, maldecía las horas que habían entrenado juntos.

Mousse dio un salto hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el piso, mientas su túnica se movía, Ranma pudo ver en qué mano tenia puesto el brazalete, grave error, Ranma pensaba de que manera quitárselo. Mousse lo atacó con una de sus cadenas, enredando el brazo de Saotome en la misma. Ranma dio un tirón más fuerte para atraer a Mousse hacia él utilizando la cadena y poder darle un golpe, pero sintió como un dolor punzante subía por su pierna. Mousse había enterrado su kusarigama en él y no nada más eso, había atrapado la otra pierna con otra cadena, envolviendo ambas con mucha fuerza de apoco pudo enredar su cuerpo totalmente solo dejando libre el cuello.

—Estas acabado Saotome, por ella, por Akane Tendo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, porque la amo más que a mi propia vida. Pero tú que vas a saber de eso si solo te amas a ti mismo. Vamos, déjala ser feliz, yo la hare muy feliz.

Esas palabras le calaron desestabilizando a Ranma.

No muy lejos de ellos estaban las chicas discutiendo, Ranma pudo escuchar claramente lo que se decían mientras las cadenas de mousse apretaban más su cuerpo.

—Akane, tu y yo sabemos que nunca podrás vencerme— las chicas, a diferencia de ellos aun no se movían de sus posiciones midiendo y planeado una estrategia de ataque —vamos Akane te estoy esperando.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto Ukyo, creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre tú y yo desde que estas con Ryoga, pero parece que me equivoque, aun te interesa Ranma ,date cuenta que yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, voy a casarme y te dejaré el camino libre para que te quedes con él , me casare con Mousse, tendremos muchos hijos, además a mi Ranma nunca me amo, solo es un capricho para su ego, ¡YO AMO A MOUSSE MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA! –gritó Akane lanzándose contra Ukyo otra vez.

Ranma escuchaba atento a lo que decía Akane, esas últimas palabras le taladraban el corazón. Sintió como el aire le faltaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras sus huesos tronaban uno a uno bajo la presión de las cadenas, aún faltaba para que se rompieran, todavía podía luchar pero ¿acaso eso era lo mejor?, quizá , solo quizá, ¿debía dejar que Akane se fuera con Mousse, que tuvieran muchos hijos y que envejecieran juntos?, él ya le había hecho mucho daño a esa preciosa mujer que solo se había preocupado por el, que curaba sus heridas después de cada pelea, que se ocupaba de todo para que el descansara lo suficiente después de cada torneo, aquella mujer que le había brindado lo que nunca nadie ni cuando era un niño inocente e indefenso, eso que tanto le negaron pues debía convertirse en el mejor representante de artes marciales del mundo, eso a lo que el ahora llamaba hogar, lo dudo verdaderamente lo dudo y recordó hacia apenas una semana atrás Akane había aceptado gustosa casarse con el después de un tiempo de una extraña relación se podría decir más romántica, ella le había besado, le había dicho que le amaba y era por eso que todo esto le dolía tanto temía pensar que ella pudiera marcharse y jamás volver a verla y le dolía mas por que todo se trataba de un maldito hechizo, provocado básicamente por él, aun no entendía el por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles para Akane y él…, pero no, no iba a permitir Akane se casara con otro que no fuera él, ni tampoco permitiría que esos hijos fueran de otro, ni siquiera permitiría que otro la hiciera feliz puesto que el podía hacerla un millón de veces más feliz que cualquier hombre en la tierra y el universo conocido, porque él era Ranma Saotome y ella Akane Tendo, prometidos desde antes de nacer y mientras el viviera nunca dejaría que les separasen.

Una enorme aura de batalla creció en él y las cadenas de Mousse comenzaron a crujir hasta que una por una se hizo añicos.

Ryoga apareció de la nada, de un rápido movimiento dio un golpecito en el cuello de Akane la cual se desvaneció cayendo sobre los brazos de Ukyo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Ryoga?, sabes que no debes meterte en pelea de chicas.

—Ukyo, te amo y mucho, pero has visto las técnicas que Ranma le ha enseñado a Akane durante todos estos años, créeme no querrás enfrentarte a ella así como estaba de furiosa.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros mientras ayudada por Ryoga alejaban a Akane de la batalla con Mousse.

—¡RÍNDETE SAOTOME, ESTA VEZ NO VENCERÁS, YO LUCHARE POR AMOR! – gritó Mousse.

El chico pato lanzó un gran ataque con cadenas, cuchillas e incluso bombas, las cuales eran esquivadas hábilmente por Ranma quien con parsimonia se acercaba hacia él, ni siquiera parecía inmutarle la gran cortada que tenía en la pierna.

—¿Por amor?, por amor es que tengo que acabar contigo Mousse, lo lamento pero no dejare que te la lleves.

Ranma se lanzo sobre mousse y de un golpe certero en la cara lo dejo inconsciente, tomo su muñeca y trato de quitar el brazalete empleadno toda su fuerza pero la joya ni siquiera se fisuró, lo cargo en su hombro y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos le esperaban con Akane en brazos.

—¿Y ahora que haremos, Ranma? – Ryoga estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar cuando esos dos despertaran.

—Vamos al Dojo, Happosai seguro sabe que hacer, la vieja momia no está aquí, ya trate de quitarle ese brazalete con todas mis fuerzas y no cede.

…

—¿Tienes idea de a qué hora le colocaron el brazalete? —Happosai miraba el brazo de Akane.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver viejo? — Ranma estaba desesperado, había intentado de todo para quitárselo pero no pudo.

—Veras, estas tres piedras cambian de color conforme el hechizo se vuelve más fuerte, si llegan a tono rojo será imposible y tendremos boda y un amor eterno.

Las piedrecillas del brazalete estaban en un tono marrón a punto de cambiar a rojo.

—Le calculo 15 minutos – dijo Happosai en tono serio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo diablos?! Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, vamos maestro usted debe saber cómo, nadie más que usted o la vieja momia, pero no está en Japón

—Lo siento Ranma, se desactiva por una palabra clave ya que el hechizo que se utiliza en estos artilugios debe ser así, la persona que lo encanto debe tener la respuesta, yo no sé cuál sea, no puedo ayudarte esta vez – Happosai salió de la habitación cabizbajo dejando a Ranma con Akane en brazos, mientras Mousse yacía en el suelo junto a Ryoga y Ukyo, ambos chicos miraban con pena a Ranma.

Ranma tomo la mano de Akane entre las suyas y la apretó fuerte, dio un beso en sus nudillos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Mou…Mousse— balbuceaba la pequeña mujer, estaba en estado semiinconsciente después del golpe que le había dado Ryoga.

—Vamos Akane, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes dejarme por Mousse, tu no lo amas, recuerdas – dijo mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la chica—recuerdas cuando estábamos en aquella isla, cuando caímos al abismo y me... me dijiste que me querías así como era; vamos preciosa recuérdalo.

—Mousse te amo— volvió a balbucear la chica,

—Akane perdóname, ya no digas mas eso, por favor, prometo ser el mejor hombre del mundo para ti pero deja de decir su nombre, yo te… te… te amo Akane…

Ranma coloco la mano de Akane en sus labios susurrándole todas aquellas cosas que en su conciencia tantas veces había negado, las lágrimas que se negaban en salir se desparramaron cual gotas de lluvia sobre la mano de aquella inconsciente mujer, y como mantra repitió lo que antes se negaba a reconocer.

Akane te amo, Akane te amo, Akane te amo, sus lagrimas llegaron hasta el brazalete.

—Mousse— Akane dijo por última vez antes que un brillo cubriera su cuerpo, el brazalete cayó sobre la duela del Dojo, tintineando de igual manera el de Mousse cayó.

—¿Ra…Ranma?, ¿qué ha pasado, por qué lloras, Ranma? contéstame. -Akane suavemente se removió en los brazos de Ranma

—¡Akane, Akane! ¡Volviste! perdóname por favor, te juro que no te volveré a dejar sola perdóname por favor – Ranma apretó a Akane contra su pecho desesperado.

—Vamos Ranma, me estas asustando— dijo mientras de un empujón se separaba de él—¡oh cielos! ¿qué le ha ocurrido a mousse? —grito la chica alarmada mientras se separaba de Ranma.

—¡No te acerques a ese cegatón Akane! – Ranma la sujeto del brazo – ¡no permitiré que ese imbécil se vuelva a acercar a nada de ti! – vio el collar que Akane traía en el cuello y de un tirón se lo arranco y lo arrojo donde Mousse

—Ranma no exageres, sabes bien que el ama a Shampoo, es inofensivo- Akane se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- tocándose el lugar donde había estado el collar antes no recordaba habérselo puesto o haberlo visto nunca antes

—¡Akane te prohíbo rotundamente que vuelvas a decir su nombre o que te acerques a él!

—Estas muy raro hoy, ¿ y ustedes que hacen ahí de pie mirándome como bicho raro? — se refería a Ryoga y Ukyo.

—¿Akane, no recuerdas nada? — Ukyo fue la que hablo ya que Ryoga aun no era absuelto por mentirle sobre p-chan.

—están locos, no sé de qué diablos hablan, yo me voy a mi habitación a dor…—no pudo terminar la frase ya que dos fuertes brazos la atraparon en un abrazo, la nariz de Ranma sobre su coronilla buscaba embriagarse del aroma de su champú—te dije que no te volvería a dejar sola, te acompaño. Chicos, podrían hacerse cargo de Mousse y llevarlo a casa, parece que ya va a despertar y de verdad no quiero matarlo a golpes – los aludidos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—No seas tan rudo Ranma el tampoco tuvo culpa—Ukyo dijo un tanto molesta.

—Solo, no termino de asimilar todo esto.- Ranma empujaba a Akane para salir de ahí

—¿Ranma por que estas así, andas muy raro?, además mírate estas herido, vamos por el botiquín, eres un idiota siempre terminas así — Akane se aferró al torso de Ranma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salían rumbo a su habitación.

Ryoga cargó a Mousse en sus hombros y salieron del lugar, el chico pato despertó en el transcurso del viaje, mientras sus dos amigos y rivales de pelea le contaban lo que había sucedido en ese día. Mousse estaba triste, su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos, creer que Shampoo lo había hechizado para casarse con otra mujer, para que a su vez, ella pudiera casarse con Ranma, eso si sobrepasaba los limites, se despidió de sus acompañantes en la puerta de su casa y de un salto llegó a su habitación, no quería ver a nadie más, se recostó en su cama y durmió, la cabeza le dolía pero más su corazón.

Despertó muy temprano, era domingo y el restaurante no habría, así que sacudió su cama se dio una ducha mientras pensaba que hacer, realmente ya no había nada que pensar, solo tomaría sus cosas y se iría para siempre sin mirar atrás. Se puso una túnica azul más ligera que las blancas que acostumbraba usar, sacó su vieja maleta y guardo las pocas pertenencias que tenía, buscó su diario pero no lo encontró, aun así no le dio importancia.

Con calma tomó su maleta cuando un olor dulzón llego a su nariz, algo en la cocina se quemaba y eso no era normal, bajo las escaleras que conectaban la casa con el restaurante y ahí la vio con su corto cabello, un vestido amarillo de tirantes y una blusa azul por debajo llevaba, la estufa estaba en llamas, la chica al sentir su presencia se volteo y le regalo una linda sonrisa.

—Te prepare el desayuno, mira Mousse, sé que no se cocinar pero lo prepare con amor para ti – dijo en un pulido japonés

—¡Pero qué demonios ¡– el chico dejo caer la maleta que llevaba en su mano – que has hecho dijo en mandarín mientras rápidamente apagaba la estufa y parte de la cortina .

—Lo siento Mousse, pero no te entiendo ¿que acaso no te gusta?, lo lamento, lo siento tanto, soy una torpe —los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mousse se quedo helado con lo que sus ojos veían, se ajustó las gafas y tomó su maleta nuevamente.

—No sé por qué hiciste esto pero ya no tiene caso, me voy, regreso a la aldea ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Pero Mousse, seré buena contigo, estaré contigo siempre ¿acaso es que no te gusto? Ayer tu dijiste, gritaste que me amabas y yo te correspondo —dijo la chica mientras le sonreía tímidamente y apretaba el delantal rosa que traía sobre su vestido.

—Basta, deja de hacerme más daño, te lo ruego, ya fue suficiente—el chico derramo un par de lagrimas que limpio rápidamente – deja de hacerte daño, a pesar de todo esto él tampoco estará contigo, entiéndelo, no te ama.

—No se de quien me hablas , ¿qué te ocurre Mousse?, ¿tienes fiebre?.

La chica avanzo hacia él con la intención de tocar su frente, pero el retrocedió hasta el umbral de la puerta.

—Me voy y no volveré nunca, ya no te molestare mas con mi presencia, hasta nunca – y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás sintiendo como la chica corría tras él

—No espera Mousse, detente por favor yo… yo… ¡TE AMO, no me dejes Mousse!

El chico detuvo su andar haciendo que la chica chocara contra su espalda, se giro despacio y acaricio su mejilla con cuidado quitando los disparejos mechones cortos que caían por su finos rasgos, le sonrió cálido mientras ella le devolvía aquella sonrisa que no era propia de su carácter aguerrido y fiero, mousse se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, estaba a punto de caer bajo aquel embrujo nuevamente, pero se mantuvo reacio, había tomado una decisión.

—Hasta nunca Shampoo se feliz

El chico salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras un llanto desconsolado salía de aquella casa.

Fin.

….

Jelousukiiiiiiiii pues hasta aquí llego este cortísimo fic quiero agradecerles toneladas, toneladas a todos los que la leyeron dejaron su review y a todos los que me siguen desde las cenizas de Akane gracias totales sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

 **Gracias a** _ **DenKar, Haruri Saotome, deliza22, lizzy dezzy, Amy Saotome Tendo, camuchis, mkcntkami, , Bondo Murasaki, Arelissa, Znta, litapaz, Karla Flores, Anahy Ruz, Dee-Dee Zednem, y por su puesto gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos y a los que le dieron follow mil mil gracias de todo corazón y por supuesto gracias Maryviza**_ **,** **no se les olvide visitarme en F.A.C.E.B.O.O.k en el grupo Ranma ½ banished Group y en la página fanfics de Ranma ½ .**

 **A todos muchas gracias un abrazo de su amiga** **Redfox**


End file.
